In recent years, microstructures manufactured by using micromachining technology have been gaining attention in various technical fields, and the application of elements having microscopic structures is being promoted. Microscopic movable elements having microscopic moving parts or oscillating parts e.g. micromirror elements, acceleration sensors, or angular velocity sensors are included in the microscopic movable elements herein. Micromirror elements are used in fields such as optical disc technology or optical communications technology to support light reflection functions. Acceleration sensors and angular velocity sensors are used in applications such as robotic attitude control or camera image stabilization. The references listed below provide descriptions of such microstructures:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-19700;    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-341364; and    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-72252.